I found it!
by kuroxfye
Summary: It's been four years the South park four have been friends. Now in grade 12 past problems will be faced by force. It will become StanxKyle in the next few chapters. Eventually this will be rated M, but not yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M rated in the next couple chapters._

_Pairing: Not obvious yet but it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

_Okay, this is my first south park fic. Sorry for the long history over view but I decided you should know what happened to understand what's GOING to happen. I'm putting this under Teen rating for now because I know where it's going and trust me, eventually it'll be rated M for mature with good reason! 3_

_Read away_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Four years, almost four whole years since the four of us stood together as friends at the bus stop, now we just stand as strangers being picked up on a transit bus to South Park High. We were always tight, out personalities challenged each others is a healthy way and still I guess we weren't meant to last. I looked side to side flipping my black bangs away from my eyes and watching over the semi covered snowy terrain. We were in grade 12 now and I not sure why but this year seems like it should be more significant then any other. I notice Kenny has become quite tall, 6.2 would be my fair guess. We always expected him to be a shorty but time changed people. He also gave up that pylon orange hood back in grade seven and now has some old jean vest he probably pulled out of his dad's closet. His shaggy hair was blond as ever, he was actually the first reason out little group began to break.

When we were in the middle of grade eight Kenny started hanging around people who couldn't be anything but bad news. By the end of the year he was doing god knows what sort of drugs in such a light hearted state. I tried to stop him, I came with him a couple times… thought if I kept him close enough as a friend I might be able to pull him out. However once I finally realized he was to enjoying himself and there was nothing I could do. I had been tagging along with Kenny for a year, it was grade 9 and it was too late to even turn back to Kyle or Cartman because they assumed I had moved on without them. Obviously without me being there to referee them bother Kyle and the fat ass split their ways fast.

To this day Kenny's scene hasn't changed. Same people same problems, I stayed as well. I never did the drugs, smoked or drank like any of them did but they are the people I hang out with at the smoker doors and some are pretty decent. It's a shame that even with my efforts Kenny was dug in so far we were friends with similar people but not with each other any more.

The ugly city bus came to a halt at out stop and we walked on dropping improper amounts of change into the bus fair box and taking separate seats, all equally disgusting. I pulled out my MP3 player and stuck the buds in my ear turning on some Stone sour and tuned out the world for a bit. Kyle was sitting a few rows directly in front of me, god I miss being his friend. After him and Cartman officially stopped talking to each other he went on his own way, calling him an over achiever would be an understatement. He was probably the only one out of us who is pulling off the whole high school thing with ease. To know that you just have to look at him, he also became tall though not so much as Kenny. During the break between grade 9 and 10 he obviously discovered the magic of hair product because when he came back after break his unreasonable red frizz had turned into a decent collection of messily falling curls, didn't look half bad. He had his friends, closest things to jocks you're going to find here in South Park. He didn't play any sports but his friends did. He was the brain… I guess every group needs at least one. I tried to make up with him once back in grade 9, it obviously didn't go so well. He was convinced I had ditched him and was in no way going to be forgiving me.

I guess that brings me to Cartman. I don't even have to loot at the sorry slob to know what he's doing right now. He's sitting in the back of the bus with Butters and Tweak planning more ways to terminate homosexuals. It wasn't hard to keep up with his life; the loud mouth advertised his ideas so freely and periodically. He gave up on the Jewish one Kyle moved on, I suppose that's probably when it lost it's fun. He's gone threw a variety of different things to hate since but seems to have settled on Homosexuality ever since he saw the movie RENT. I myself haven't seen it but according to him gays are the leading cause of AIDS, I seriously doubt that… no, not doubt, I know it's wrong but whatever, retards will be retards. I have difficulty believing Butters and Tweak have stayed with him this entire time considering how apparent he makes it to them that he hates them. Out of us all I guess Cartman's the only one who hasn't changed one bit. He's still the loud mouth bastard we knew him as in grade 7.

The bus came to a stop and we all walked off our separate ways. Spite our obvious different interests we all managed to end up with the same first period class 'psychology'. I took it because it actually interests me, I can't see myself with a future in it but as far as school goes I may as well load up on information while it's free. I can guess how the rest ended up here. Kyle is probably hear for the same reason I am, Cartman would take any coarse that gave him insight on the human mind and ways to work against it, Kenny was probably put here by default when he didn't register with enough courses to graduate.

After being here for half a semester already the mourning routine was pretty much down I noticed. First I'd go to my locker and grab my shit, drop it off in the second floor class room where Kyle would already be sitting with a couple of his friends then go down to the smoker doors and hang out for about 15 minuets before showing up just a moment to late to not be marked absent. Kenny only ever came to this class maybe 3 times a week so it didn't surprise me when he wasn't there today. Then there's Cartman right up front listening intently. I've got to hand it to him, for someone so messed up when he tries he takes it to a whole new level. I myself sit close to the back, right hand corner which also happens to be where the Goth kids all sit. I guess they're sort of my friends by extension and the only ones I'd consider such in this class at least. Kenny sits on the same side normally but closer to the front and Kyle's center left with a bunch of prep bitches who all took this class probably just to be near him more.

A couple seconds later the class began. "Good morning class." Mrs. Weaver began in her shaky high pitched voice. "Bright and early Monday morning, the best time of the week!" I hate her, she's a morning person. I am not.

The class responded to her with a general groan that flatly told her they didn't want to be there.

"Hmm, well wake up. I've got a special project for the likes of you."

More moaning was whining was faint but present.

"Don't worry, you've got till Friday and you'll have a partner." She said matter of factly.

Damn, bad start to a Monday morning. I dislike partner projects in this class because there is no one I'd be able to pick as a partner every time. It always changes and every so often I'll get paired with a leftover. Like this kid Dustin, he's a lot like how Timmy used to be before he started using other words aside from 'Timmy'. Dustin is obviously thinking straight most of the time however he has some disorder that prevents him from using the correct words, he'll spit out complete nonsense without meaning to, he also can't write much that can be put together either… though it is better then his talking.

"But since this is such a big part of your grade I'm going to have to be fair with the partners." She changed her tone. Great, she's picking the partners… no problems here.

She looked around at all the protecting faces with her tired blue eyes then continued. "This mark will replace all test scours you have this semester. First you will do this project and lets say you get an 80 on it, then once we're back into the testing your average only comes to 70. This means your over all mark under tests will be 80 and the 70 will disappear. Do you all understand?" She finished the explanation.

The little blond girl Ashlee raised her hand and continued when the teacher gave her a nod. "What happened if your test marks end up being higher then the project?"

"Good question, I will be taking the higher of the two. If you're better on the tests then that mark will stay." She looked around for any more hands and found none. "Alright, you'll be working on this for the next week every class starting today so I've listed down the partners" She paused. "Just so you know, the partners are grade relevant. If you're getting a 90 average then so is your partner. I did this so that everyone get a fair chance based on the effort they've put forward so far."

That's totally okay with me. This is actually the only class I'm doing well in, on my progress report I was sporting a solid 95 and proud. I guess that means I'll be paired with a genius… awesome; I won't have to study for the tests in this class anymore!

"Alright here are the partners…"

She began listing off pairs in no particular order, probably trying not to reveal who's grades were higher then another. Spite the Goth kids protesting under their breath to pre picked partnering they all ended up with one of their own anyways. That makes sense because I think Henrietta is the only one that does work and the rest copy so they'd all have roughly the same mark. I noticed when Cartman got paired with Dustin and laughed a lot in my head, I knew he was stupid but that's a giant blow right out to his pride being paired with a cripple.

Then it hit me, one of the most awkward things that could have happened, that bitch doesn't know what she's just done with her pairing ways.

"Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh…" she continued on her listing. Damn, I should have suspected that. For a split second I wished that my mark in this class wasn't as good. I looked over at Kyle to see if I could read his face and to my horror he was staring right back at me with disbelief in his emerald green eyes. I'm almost offended, it's like he never expected me to have a grade that matched his. He averted his eyes quickly but continued to stare at his desk with a confused look on his face. I can't say I was holding myself any better, dude, he was my super best friend and I totally ruined it. We haven't spoken a word to each other in a little over 3 years. Screw the project, I'd rather get a zero then have to do this. I wonder if Kyle would just do the work himself if I told I wasn't going to. As I contemplated this possibility the teacher ruined my idea.

"I hear some of you would like to work alone." She frowned but I perked up "Well that's not possible. For this assignment, with the information you have I want you to spend a week close to your partner and analyze them this includes time outside school." I looked at her, trying to drill holed in her head with my eyes. "Then at the end of your week with all the information collected the two of you will have the weekend to come up with an interesting and original way to present the work." She paused for the mumble of complaints. "Remember this is worth as much as all of your tests. It has to be high quality, the best work you've ever done, quantity AND quality." She though on that for a second "Actaully for this project you will have no maximum presenting time limit, only a minimum which will be 20 min."

20 minuets! She's got to be kidding me, sure it doesn't sound that bad but that a whole lot of talking to fill all that time. And to top it off I have to analyze Kyle, and he has to analyze me, that has bad news written all over it. By the end my conclusion will be 'Kyle is an angry person, I believe the cause of his anger roots back to having to spend time with me.' And something tells me that, that's not an expectable answer.

I noticed Kyle watching me again, probably thinking the same things. I actually am not angry about this; just scared as fuck in a way… something tells me we're going to butt heads quite a bit.

"Now…" she started again "please move so that you and your partner as sitting next to one another." People started to stand, I did not. "That will be your seat for the next week and a half so get used to it."

Kyle and I had another mini moment while staring at each other, both cursing the teacher in our minds. Eventually his concentration was broken when Wendy asked him to move so she could take the seat next to Clyde. Reluctantly he stood and slowly made his way over to my area of the class room; it was generally empty, Goths aside. He took the seat to my left without looking at me or saying anything, dropped his backpack to the ground in an official sort of way declaring that it was his seat.

The class was ending and people began to pour out the doors when Cartman walked by, looked at us and started laughing his ass off, just as he cleared the door I heard his say "sweet".

I couldn't think of anything to contribute that wouldn't still the air so I started heading for the door. Just then I heard from behind me. "Come to my house after school and we can start working." He was quiet and low but at least he didn't sound pissed off.

"Alright, see ya." I said and left the class. Those wee the first words in forever. We really did split on the worst, it was totally my fault but I wasn't meaning to cause him any problems. Maybe I'm reacting like a pussy to this whole thing… I mean it's been years since but still, he was the best friend I ever had.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_If you're going to read chapter two when I post it please have the heart to at least comment on chapter one. If it's horrible please tell me how I could improve it in your own way. If you like it then I like you. _

_- KuroxFye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M rated in the next couple chapters._

_Pairing: Not obvious yet but it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Damn that teacher and her stupid project, I don't want to, I'm sure Kyle doesn't want to and Cartman will probably be using us as personal entertainment so long as I let him get near me.' I thought while shuffling threw the hall. 'This is going to suck' some people would use this opportunity to try and revive the friendship however I don't think that's even possible. Any mention of it and Kyle would either laugh from his high and mighty pedestal of popularity or he'd get angry and we'd pick up right were we left off years ago, yelling at each other. Either way it's something to avoid. Every so often I wonder how different it would be if we had stayed friends, if I'd be there with him or if he'd be here with me… maybe we'd get our own category. Well, no use dwelling on that now I've got to get to class or that'll be my second late today.

I quickly walked to the art room and sat threw some long drawn out slide show of art I didn't care about. This was basically a free credit, if you hand in stick men drawings but claim it's the best you can do you'll still pass. So while every other student found ways to avoid actually watching the presentation I watched but didn't see… I was still thinking about ways to avoid this project with Kyle. Sure he seemed okay with it in class, even if it was more of a surrender to the teachers wishes but that doesn't mean it will be okay once we start talking more. In fact I'm sure something will go horribly wrong.

The class seemed to drag on forever but once it ended I was free till after lunch hour because 3rd is my spare period. As always I made a stop at my locker and lazily threw my stuff back into it, slammed it shut and made my way for the far end of the cafeteria. It was the only area of the caf. that didn't have windows along the wall which made it dark. If my friends weren't outside smoking they'd be here because who would spend all their time outside here in South Park? It's cold. Anyways, I slowly made my way threw the line up for an early lunch, grabbing an apple and vegetarian wrap for 2 bucks then sat back down at the table. I had a couple friends who shared this free period and a couple friends who just skipped this period a lot so I shouldn't be here alone for too long. It's a good thing too because it'll keep me distracted from thinking about Kyle, I feel really stupid for letting it work me up like this.

As I predicted a couple of people slowly joined my table, these people do strange things in boredom. I was just sitting there talking to a couple people about our biology class when all of a sudden a condom full of squished banana flew by my head and landed on the table next to ours. I looked down our table and figured out who threw it, it was this guy named Dillon… strange kid but whatever, he was only a freshman and normally funny as hell. We all laughed a little under our breath when the girls at the other table freaked out and walked away. I half expected them to come bitch slap him, he is a moron after all and they look like the bitchy type, they look like some friends of Ky… Damn I have to stop thinking like that.

Lunch itself passed much the same and I followed a couple of my friends outside when they needed a smoke, I think I've lost the ability to smell smoke because I seem to remember this bugging at some point.

"Stan, dude we're cutting the afternoon… you in?" Doug asked me, he's a cool guy, short with brown hair, not much to say.

I frowned. "Can't, I'm on appeal in Bio." I cursed in my head for being stupid enough to miss that much.

"So what?" he asked "Don't be such a pussy. So am I, but Craig's brother said he could get us into some bar."

I sighed "You guys get into a lot of bars anyways." Rolling my eyes I was about to walk back inside.

"But this one's a 24/7 strip joint." He said as if it was going to peak my interest.

However for whatever reason it had no affect on me what so ever, it was simple. If I skip Bio today my chances of staying in the class are very slim. My parents don't even know I'm on appeal; I signed the approval sheet myself. If I get kicked out they'll defiantly find out… that won't be pretty. "Nope sorry dude. No can do"

"Fine… but you don't know what you're missing." He walked to the street and climbed into the back of a noisy red truck with a bunch of other guys. I couldn't help but notice Kenny was among them. I wonder how he passes anything.

I was blanked out in thought for a couple seconds before hearing "To bad you're a _homosexual_" and I thought I was the only one out here; I spun around and looked down slightly at the devil himself.

"Am not fat ass" I briefly wondered how and when he had gotten there, no matter… he's Cartman, strange isn't a word big enough to squeeze his ass into. I enjoy that he has to look up at me, The idiot couldn't be more then 5 foot 7, not that I'm much better at my full 5.9.

"Yeah, Yeah Stan, I'd like to see you prove it. That's the 7th time you've turned down a strip club this month!" he said matter of factly, he continued on his rant. "Most of your friends are guys _Stan _Your father has experimented _Stan _Scientists think it may be genetic _STAN."_ He paused. "And facts don't lie."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking fat ass." I said rather calmly. "Dude, have you been stalking me?" I realized that his numbers were right… "If you're stalking a guy I think that would make YOU gay. And aren't all of your friends guys?"

"It's not stalking, it's collecting information."

"It's totally stalking you retarded fag." I paused realizing I had yet to reject his claims. "And I'm not gay, just busy… some of us would like to graduate this year. Unlike cretin others with the mental equal of a handicap."

He gripped the shirt on his chest dramatically. "Ohh, Ohh OUCH, it hurts." Snickering to himself. "By the way…" he came out in an innocent voice. "How is the project with dear little Kahl coming?" He maintained that shit eating grin of his. Damn, I knew he'd do this.

"We haven't even started yet." I ended with and headed back indoors, class was going to start soon.

Damn Cartman to hell, him and this project.

My last two classes passed much faster then the others simply because I actually liked the subject so the work kept me busy. First I had Bio with a few friends, I wasn't very good with this class but it did interest me so I worked at it. Though when we dissected things I got really freaked out and had to leave the room, kind of the same thing that happens to me in hospitals. Must be the dead things that do it. After that I had Japanese, I like this class because it's almost empty. There's only me and like three other people who don't talk to me because I don't like their anime or whatever. So I can sit there and listen to music with little disturbance. I was also decent at the class; today Mr. Mahar just had us writing out sentences about ourselves as review.

My name is Stan

_Watashi no namae wa Stan desu_

I am 17 years old

_Juunanasai desu_

I live in South Park

_South park ni sundai imasu._

I'm tall

_Se ga takkai desu_

I have blue eyes

_Me ga aoi desu._

And that's how the rest of the class carried on. By the end I'm not even sure I was actually forming sentences anymore or just picking random words and placing them together. Months of experience have taught me that Mahar sensei only reads over the first page or so then assumes the rest is done about as well. I love teachers like that.

Just then I realized what this means, it means I have to go to Kyle's now. Dammit, and I was just remembering to forget that. I slouched and dragged my sorry ass to the locker throwing in binders and pulling out my brown jacket. I put it on then walked to the bus stop. It was only now that I realize there's one more awkward moment I'll have to deal with. It's obvious that we'll sit separately on the bus but our stop is the same, okay I'm officially WAY over reacting but I'm seriously freaking out. So do I walk to his house with him or do I just casually walk there and not talk to him? This could give me a heart attack if I let it. We all finally loaded back onto another transit bus that would take us home. This one looked newer then the one that got us in the morning. I took my seat and turned on my MP3 player like always and tried to keep myself distracted for the ride at least.

By the time the bus came to a stop I had decided what the best strategy would be for walking with Kyle. I would make sure he gets off the bus first which won't be hard because he sits closer to the front anyways. That way he has to decide to walk with me or not. If he gets off and starts walking right away I'll just walk by myself, if he waits then I'll go with. I'm rather dorky for thinking this out when it means so little but at least it makes me feel better.

Kyle got off the bus and just kept walking, I was relieved because that way there wouldn't be strange silence but at the same time I felt like I was getting the cold shoulder. Maybe he minds this more then he let on in class, or even as much as I hoped he didn't.

Either way I pulled myself out of the bus and made my way down the snowy street leaving boot prints behind me. I passed my house and rounded the corner, past the blue house as always and there it was, the Broflovski's. I couldn't be more then 2 min. behind him so I felt silly ringing the door bell, but I really didn't want to just walk in like I used to… I think I lost that privilege long ago. I whipped my feet on their welcome mat with the star or David on it then put my finger to the button.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Just so you know the condom in the caf. If a REAL story, actually happened to me…my friend threw a condom at some girls, it exploded when it hit the table (apparently he didn't tie it well) and it got all over one of their little bags._

_Also I feel kind of strange because I've realized Stan is me. I guess I don't like writing for guy characters so his social surroundings are the exact same as mine… I started doing that accidentally… it makes it easier to write._

_Anyways, yeah you have to wait till chapter 3 before things get more messed up… I bet you were all looking forward to him and Kyle talking weren't you. _

_Comment if you want 3 faster!_

_- KuroxFye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M eventually._

_Pairing: it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood on the mat and heard the faint door bell muffle its way outside. It was only seconds later the door was being unlocked and pulled open so an expressionless Kyle could let me in. He looked at the ground, made quick eye contact then looked away again.

"Sorry" he murmured "I forgot you were coming." He said so unconvincingly. Threw shear tone you could hear the true meaning of 'I was really hoping you'd forget.' You know, he'll never change. I can still read him like a book and if it weren't for our issues this project would be a cake walk.

So I replied with just what he didn't want to hear. "That's alright, I almost forgot to come." I lied. "Even accidentally walked up my driveway." I laughed a little but still made my actual point painfully clear. He didn't look the least bit amused. I'm not sure why I said anything but whatever… it's not like things could get any more awkward at this point.

Kyle gestured for me to follow him and he headed for his room, it seems no one else is home. His house had changed a little since I was last over here, it looks like the entire house has been painted over in a red color, and they got some new furniture as well. I followed him up the staircase, letting my hand loosely slide up the rail. Once we were in his room he took a seat in his computer chair and I walked over to the end of his bed and sat down. I noticed that spite how the rest of the house changed, this room was pretty much the same, and he was even still using the same bed sheets. I can't believe I even remember what bed sheets he had.

I pulled some papers out of my bag and placed them in front of me as I sat cross legged on his bed then searched for a pencil or pen in my hopeless mess. Eventually I found a pen and turned to my papers, basically I just had to watch and record what he does while we're together from what I understood of the project. I looked up to see what he was doing. With his back turned to me he hovered over his desk 'pretending' to write on some paper. I could clearly see that no ink had touched his paper and I wondered why he was faking.

A couple seconds later my heart began to speed up, I'm not sure why but I was having a small panic attack. It doesn't really surprise me though; I've always been bad with stress. That said my breaths became a bit more rushed and I tried to control them with little success. At least Kyle hadn't seemed to notice yet, that's a good thing. If he did I'm sure I'd throw up, it wouldn't be the first time. That's it, I have to say something. I've been sitting here for 7 minuets in silence, I don't care what it is but I need to do something before I explode. It's all a little to dramatic for my liking… maybe a little humor, comedy never hurt anyone right?

"Kyle Broflovski" I said out loud while pretending to write it on my paper, I caught a glimpse of his eye. "A man of few words sits and does nothing." I continued to mockingly write on my paper.

Damn, who am I kidding that's not funny! It's sarcastic, sarcasm is not what we need right now. Ohh well, what I intended or not, at least saying something calmed my nerves. I looked back up to see that Kyle had turned back to his desk and acting as if he hadn't even heard me. I could feel the pressure building again… screw this.

"Dude, to pass we're gonna have to talk about something, anything!" I sighed then mentally slapped myself. I didn't even want to be here.

He wheeled himself around to look at me. "Then what do you suggest we talk about?" he said rather blandly, his eyes looked tired and pissed all at once.

Well, at least he's replying, it's a step. "Well, you pick. Just nothing to confusing, I have to be able to record ya know." I sounded unintentionally happy.

"Stan, what is your mark in Psychology?" He was rather direct; something tells me this has nothing to do with actually getting a start on the project.

I pretended to think for a moment then replied. "On our last report I had a 95 percent… why?" I'm not sure why I asked… it was fairly obvious.

"Hmm, so it wasn't a mistake then." He said more to himself then to me.

I wasn't sure if I should be offended but I wasn't, not seriously anyways. "Whether you like it or not we're going to have to start sometime, what's your damage?" shit I was going to far. "People have issues, get over it." Yep, I've officially decided I should never talk unless spoken to. Who was I to even say that, I was being a whiny bitch about the whole thing, I haven't stopped complaining in my head since this morning.

He looked dumbfounded for a couple seconds as if he never expected me to say that. "Well excuse me for being human." Yeah, he was pissed… a lot. "How dare you judge me?"

And that's where I should have stopped but sadly, I'm not that smart. "Wow, who said anything about judging, and even if I were, you could stand to be knocked down a couple pegs. Don't just assume you're the only one uncomfortable" I murmured. "Some people just know how to hide themselves better."

He looked at me for a second then retorted back into his quiet daze.

"Fuck this dude, if you need to say something, say it already! I refuse to fail this simply because we have some issues." I'm going to go to hell for this… I just know it. Somehow I found the fighting more appealing then the quite so I'll just keep going, it's not like there's even a relationship here to mess up any worse.

Kyle looked at me as if he were mentally setting me a blaze. "Do you really want to pick up where we left off?" he asked in a rather sick tone. "Because as I recall, that didn't go so well." He snapped.

"It's better then the cold shoulder."

He grabbed at his head in frustration curling over a little. "Fuck Stan, this is all your fucking fault." He said calmly though threw clenched teeth.

"My fault?" I bit back. "Maybe to some extent… hell maybe even most of it but it's yours too!"

Clearly by this point we had completely jumped backwards in time to finish something we never had. It scared me but at the same time I was really enjoying this, finally talking; granted it was more like screaming.

"Really now?" he said sarcastically "Tell me Stan, in which way EXACTLY was any of it my fault!? As I remember you're the one who ditched me for a year, you're the one who started doing _'things' _with all those pot heads. You wouldn't even listen to me that one time I tried to tell you it was bad news. Look, a couple years later and you're STILL stuck in that crowd. Are you proud Stan, do you mind being fucked up, do you care that you were hurting people who were close to you!?"

I stood, taking a step back. It amazed me that his main defense circled around drugs and such yet I was in no way I part of that. "You don't know me at all; you don't know what you're talking about!" I snarled. "Do you really think I'm THAT stupid? I see what's happened to Kenny, he's gone dude and he probably won't even finish school this year."

"What does Kenny have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. If you knew me at all, even back then, you'd know I wouldn't even chance getting myself into any of that shit… it can seriously mess with you." I made myself clear. "I told you that last time, that I wasn't doing anything, you just didn't believe me. But then again, what does any of that have to do with what happened between you and I?"

His expression for an instance showed relief… as if he cared or something, but then went back into anger. "Even so, you still ditched me… you were my best friend! I had no one else to turn to back then, you literally left me alone. I don't care if that seems like ancient history to you r-tard because it still hurts to know someone would do that." He said letting out a lot of breath.

"I fucking came back! It may have been a little late but I had good reason, or at least I thought I did." I looked up. "Then again, you've heard that story already haven't you." I recalled his reaction last time I told him everything I did was for Kenny's sake… he didn't believe me.

"A little to late would be a large understatement. By the time you started trying to hang out with me again I had already been alone for almost a full year!"

Is it just me, or does he seem to be coming around in his own way? The argument had been short lived and looked like it was nearing an end. I didn't really expect this to change anything, just clear the air a little so we could finally start working.

"Well I am sorry for that, time didn't seem so important back then." I decided to make the most of this apology, because who knows when I'll get to apologize again. "You were my best friend too, even while I chased after Kenny I always thought of you as there. It was a big shocker when I realized you weren't. I know it's late in the coming, but this is just everything I never got a chance to tell you before." All of a sudden I started to feel very emotional; today's been a strange day for me.

"Shit we're retarded." I heard him half laugh.

I paused for a good minuet before sighing "Yeah…" in agreeance.

It was a couple more moments before I heard him say "What now?"

"Dude, lets get this project over with, maybe we can gather enough information just from memory. You first, into the mind of Kyle."

Okay, that went way better then I think either of us suspected. It all happened so fast, and we were far from fine, but somehow we had created a calm. And I could work with it; no one ever said we had to be perfect. I don't think this means anything will change at school, why should it? We have our own friends and lives to live but maybe I'll at least stop getting that sinking feeling in my stomach every time he walks by.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, what a happy little fight they just had._

_I have to say though, I HATE writing people when they're angry… especially when I myself am in a very good mood._

_Hint hint, notice Stan's stomach problem…I call it fore shadowing! Just not very sneaky._

_Well I've concluded that this is only being read by about 5 people so I hope at least you enjoy it._

_Chapter 4 is ready… it's all just a matter of putting it up, so comment!_

_- KuroxFye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer__Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M eventually._

_Pairing: it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

_IMPORTANT! This chapter (at least) is _**Kyle's POV**_. Though it just picks up where the last chapter ends… I'll probably end up back in Stan's mind eventually._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat up, trying to squint the morning light out of my eyes. Yawning, I dragged both feet out of my bed and slumped towards the bathroom, it's only 6:40… good thing I'm an early riser. My cloth slowly striped off and I turned on the shower, warm enough to create steam. And finally I was good and awake once the hot water ran over my body. For some reason this morning I'm a lot more tired then normal. Probably because I was up till 11 with Stan just trying to figure out exactly what we were supposed to be doing. Wait, that's right…, Stan was here, god I feel like a dick. I stood in the shower as I thought, casually washing myself.

I wasn't being fair at all yesterday. Yeah it's his fault but I shouldn't have done that, I should have just sucked it up and co-operated in the first place like he was. We could have done without the fight because concluding as it was, nothing's going to change. It's just; I can't even stand to look at him. If he knew, if only he knew exactly what I was thinking then maybe he'd understand but that's impossible, he couldn't know. Truth is, back then, back when we were younger Stan 'confused' me. He was my super best friend but I thought him to be so much more. I'm a total fag to admit this but now that I understand those feelings, he was probably the most intense crush I've ever had. He scared me, I thought I was loosing him for so long. I tried to talk him out of it once but all he did was deny me and tell me I was assuming things, we both got angry and I guess that's the last time we talked before yesterday.

I leaned my head against the shower wall, turned the knobs so they were off and sighed. I guess even we were bound to end badly; even if none of that had ever happened I suspect he'd leave the second I said 'I'm gay'. That's actually a secret I've kept pretty well hidden, no one knows, not even my own family. Actually, I think Cartman might know, I'm not sure how or why but I get this feeling he knows… it's eerie.

I got out of the shower, fixed my hair, got dressed and did the usual morning routine. By the time I finished the time had come to go to the bus stop. It always amused me that even after high school started it was only the original 4 of us who shared a single stop. Sure, hundreds of people attend out school but only we use that specific stop. I rounded the corner of our street and headed for the bus bench, looks like I'm the first one here today. That's not good because I'm only 2 minuets early, if they don't hurry up they'll all miss the bus.

I took a seat and flipped threw a couple pages of the 4th Harry potter, everyone else was so into these things, I figured I may as well just give them a shot. I looked over words until I heard a noise nearing me, looking to the side a little I could tell Stan was standing behind the bench to my right. It also looks like Cartman showed up at some point and I hadn't even noticed, Kenny's not here which reminded me of the words. 'Kenny, he's gone dude and he probably won't even finish school this year.' The poor kid was practically raised to be a failure, just look at his absent, drunken father.

And the bus is here; we all got on and sat separately as normal. Stan had made no extra move to talk to me today so I suppose I'll wait for class as well. I knew nothing would change. That's something I need to remember 'class' we still aren't sure exactly how to do the project, I have to ask Mrs. Weaver to explain again.

Once off the bus I headed straight for the classroom, I already have everything I need for the morning so I can just meet up with a few people in class. I don't really like these people, the only reason they sit around me, partner with me and call me friend is because I let them copy my homework. Of coarse that was only an educated guess on my half, they probably don't mind me, but that's not the same as having actual friends. They're nice and I don't like being alone, good enough.

I'm always the first to show up in class, even before the teacher can come back from her morning coffee. The second she entered the classroom I stood and started to walk over quickly, asking her several questions about the assignment. She just hushed at me and said she'd give more detail in this class; apparently I'm not the only person confused.

The room slowly filled with people until the bell rang and our door shut. It was hard not to notice Stan had yet to come, he's supposed to sit next to me this week. I looked over at the clock that hung above our door; he normally walks in at around 20 after, making him 5 minuets late. I hope he shows. Lo and behold he sneaks in just a couple seconds later then usual, amazingly the teacher didn't even notice today.

He took his seat and pulled out his work, he side glanced over at my papers then up at the teacher. "What's she talking about?" he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes a little then passed him a note on loose-leaf, it'd been a while since we've done anything like this. All it said though was "She's telling us what we're supposed to be doing; I'll catch you up in a sec."

He nodded slightly then went back to organizing his stuff.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Marsh, how nice of you to be joining us today." Looks like the old hag did notice him come in late; I tried to hide a bit of laugher.

He himself looked rather shocked like he didn't expect that. "Umm, sorry." He tried to sound innocent.

"Don't apologize to me, only 3 lates left before you go on appeal in this class. Remember, 3 lates equal 1 absence." She said, tapping her finger on the attendance paper. Then quickly resumed her explanation of our work. It was all making more sense to me now; she made this sound a lot more confusing yesterday. I waited for her to stop talking then turned to Stan as the rest of the pairs started their work.

"Okay, basically all we have to do is make a record of each others past, present and future. Physically and emotionally, sounds pretty easy. The only thing is that it has to be extremely detailed, information only a stalker would have sort of thing." I couldn't think of a better way to put that.

He gave a rather dramatic sigh but then instantly lightened in a way. "I think that'll be pretty easy… but what happens if she doesn't believe us?" He laughed awkwardly; he's been doing a lot of that lately.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up as if searching for an example. "Well, how about the time you jumped off the roof purposely to hurt yourself, just so you could claim you were more physic then Cartman?" He searched my eyes for a second. "Seriously, more then half our childhood stories are less then believable."

That was true I guess I hadn't ever thought about it like that. "Well, we can dumb it down a bit." I thought. "And we can always leave out a couple things." I paused. "Like that time you put a gun to my head…"

He looked confused, can't say I blame him. Just yesterday we were at each others throats, now we're at total ease, even more so then we were last night. I sense he's a bit on edge though; he isn't going to say anything to upset me at all. Serves him right to be walking on egg shells, he can stand the feeling for a bit. Though I for one am going to try and start this friendship new. Decision of the moment really, but so long as there is a chance, as of now, I Kyle Broflovski will be giving a Stan Marsh one more chance. I'm completely aware this could blow up in my face and right now, I don't really care. This morning I was realistic, things won't change. Today, right now… we're working and that's something.

He finally stopped looking at me with guilt. "Yeah… we better not include that." Then he looked confused again.

Well it looks like this may take a while. It sickens me to think about what he did, don't get me wrong I haven't forgiven him quite yet. There is a lot to re build here, something tells me that this is the perfect project to get us back together. Something inside me doubts he wants the same things I do, but really, I could never expect him to want that. Time to give it another go, snap decision as it were.

"Ohh, you know what would be a good one?" I remembered something.

"Hmm?"

"That time we were all in a boy band, it was very emotional because of your dad's secret." I remember his dad ended up taking Kenny's place in our group.

"That would work… I think you're forgetting that we need to do a present and future section as well." He sighed. "What do you suggest we do about that?"

I though about all the things we'd have to go threw for this to work, I'd have to tell him about my life, and he'd have to tell me about his. It's good to know I'm going to be getting some forced honesty because I'm still not sure I entirely believe him.

"We catch each other up." I gave him a smile, one of those smiles that are unintentionally VERY creepy. I totally didn't mean to but the way I felt it sit on my face let me know I must look fucked.

He averted his eyes back down onto his desk and said "Yeah, I guess that's about all we can do." It sounded rather flat. I've decided he's defiantly hiding something.

Well, this will be interesting; I just hope it goes my way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I've concluded that it doesn't take a genius to tell where this is going. _

_But I'm going to spoil something for all you readers out there:_

_IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!_

_There is something very BIG that still needs to be said by one of them, they'll uncover it sometime over the week and it is the main focus of the story after that… and it isn't that they're both gay (that's already obvious)_

_It's something…much more sad._

_I've said too much…_

_- KuroxFye_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M eventually._

_Pairing: it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

_Back to Stan's POV people and it'll stay this way I think till the end. Sorry for the long wait, I went to ai-kon the anime convention so I haven't been home for the last couple of days. Surprisingly though, some artist there was selling pictures of Stan and Kyle yaoi he had drawn. (It was amazing)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, this morning was interesting. Kyle seemed much more up beat then he has in a long while. He actually seemed really happy, he didn't snap at me or try and start something… nothing! That's actually a nice change from last night, sure we talked civilly but a few suggestive topics were brought up every so often. Over all I'm really glad but still rather terrified. One wrong sentence and I think he may go off again so I'll just try keeping to myself a little.

I scribbled some very questionable stick people onto a piece of scrap paper as I thought. The art teacher doesn't walk around this part of the class often so she probably won't notice I'm not working on that retarded still life picture we've started. Who wants to draw something that boring anyways? I started up at the arranged fruit, shoes and art utensils. It's utterly pointless.

Actually, what's gotten me really worked up in a negative way is the idea of us catching up on each others lives. For one I really don't want to hear Kyle being able to gloat about his perfect friends, his perfect grades so on and so forth. It's not like he would brag intentionally but with a life like that, even his honest life story would remind me of where and who I am. Secondly he's just going to keep asking me about my friends and my so called 'lack' of addictions. I swear he's convinced I'm on something, lord knows what but something. It doesn't matter what I say, he won't believe me until he has some sort of proof, at least that much I've figured out. And lastly there is something I haven't told him, something I haven't told anyone outside the family. If he's looking threw my history thus far he's bound to figure it out eventually, it's not easy to hide when someone's looking.

Even worse will be the future portion, well for me at least. I have no idea what's going to happen and I don't like to think about it. Only one thing is cretin and that's death, death hardly makes a worth while answer.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and noticed the clock hands had moved far enough for me to start packing up my belongings. That was another art class well wasted; I gave myself a mental pat on the back then quickly headed off towards the cafeteria.

I made my way threw the halls and down the stairs, when I passed Kyle our eyes met for a second and I got that sinking feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Damn, I thought that would stop once we were back on decent terms. I was about to walk right past him when I felt a light hand grab at my shoulder and it caused me to turn around. Now I was looking right back at him, I was surprised but obviously didn't express such emotion on my face. His friends looked about as confused as I felt then slowly headed off to their next class leaving the two of us seconds behind.

"My house after school or yours?" He asked in a brighter tone then yesterday, I like this… maybe a little too much.

I stood before him like an idiot for a couple seconds looking up slightly and trying to read his face with no success. "Umm, well we went to your house yesterday so I guess we can go to mine today… does that work for you?" I asked that last part in a smaller voice.

"Sure dude, I'll catch you later." He smiled… hold fuck he actually smiled. He let go of my shoulder letting his hand fall and walked in the direction he had been heading.

Talk about a change of heart, in only one day he's managed to go from doom and gloom to, well, happy. I stared at him as he walked the rest of the hallway until he was out of sight. I wonder what got into him. Whatever, I'm still going to be extra nice, even if he isn't freaking me out right now I think I still owe it to him to be really polite for the time being.

I ate lunch alone today and avoided the guys a little, nothing against them or anything but I just really wanted to think a couple things over and they're not exactly the best group for advice.

One thing is really bugging me and I didn't even think of it until now. I myself can't think of anything that would give me away at my house but there may be things I just haven't noticed. I should have told Kyle we'd work at his house again. Everyone is entitled to secrets, and this is one I'd really rather not get out… especially to Kyle, god knows how he'd take the news.

Then I realized that for us to catch up he'd probably want to see my massive photo albums, he knows my mom keeps one giant ass book of memories for every year. He's smart; he'll remember to ask for that… if I were him I would. There are a couple of things in there that could give me away, I'll have to get home a couple seconds before him and take the pictures out. That's the only way; I guess I'll be sitting near the front of the bus today.

I finished eating then headed for my Biology class; I'd be early today… that ought to surprise the teacher. To even my surprise I was the first one there, I laid out my stuff in a somewhat orderly fashion then put my head down to rest a little before class.

I didn't pay much attention at all; the teacher's voice is so dismissive in this class, kind of like a robot you can just tune out if you're not paying close attention. I don't think it matters today though because on the board it was all review for the test next week and I already know that stuff. Bebe on the other hand was flipping threw her noted like a crazy person trying to record all the information in its proper unit. Some things never change I guess, the girl will always be a ditz even if she does have nice boobs. Oddly enough though I don't find myself looking at them as much as I used to…things are going to my head, one day I swear I'll think myself to death.

Once that class ended I went to my Japanese class, that didn't last long though. I normally show up for this class so I didn't feel very bad when I went and told Mr. Mahar I wasn't feeling to well and asked to go home. He let me do so and I was thankful, this way I could avoid the whole Kyle on the bus thing all together. I'd be able to get home and hide all evidence of my condition before the red head even got out of his last class.

I waited outside for no longer then 10 min. before the early 3:09 bus rolled by. It was the bus most people caught who had last period spares. I took my seat around the front area but for once didn't even bother turning on my music, no… today I'd much rather just listen to the sound of nothing.

Off the bus I finally arrived home around 3:20 so it would still be 5 min. before any classes let out. I immediately headed for the hallway closet where these photo books were stored; I searched for the right one and began removing related pictures to the memory. My mom would have a complete and total melt down if she knew I was playing around with her precious books, I'll have to keep these safe till Kyle leaves.

I thought for a second… shouldn't Shelly be home right now?

"Shelly!" I called out. "Are you here?"

When I got no response I took it as a no.

Once I was sure I had gathered them all I put everything back away and went to watch TV. It couldn't have been a moment later and I heard knocking at the door. So I walked over and pulled it fully open

"Dude, come on in." I said half laughing when he almost tripped over the welcome mat.

He looked confused for a second, though not in a bad way. "Where were you after school?" he asked while removing his green hat and orange jacket and hanging then on the hooks.

"I wasn't feeling so great in my last class so I came home early… but I'm totally fine."

"Hmm, alright." He wasn't convinced, I'm not sure why though. "Well, where shale we start?"

With that I mimicked his gesture from yesterday and let him up the stairs to my room. We talked over the things that could be included in out past section briefly, both of us knew that would be the easy part because we know each other pretty well in that respect. However now we were getting to the part about gap filling and I tried to get him to go first.

"Right so what was your life like between grade 8 and now?" I asked up front so he couldn't really pick apart the question.

He sighed. "Dull" I rolled my eyes a little.

"Very helpful" I groaned sarcastically, he looked as if he wasn't sure exactly what to tell me.

"Fine, I spent a year without friends and felt like shit." Damn, I think I've angered his again. "My grades stayed at the top, and then I found friends. I've slowly been gaining friends ever since." He said rather flatly, I was about to start when he continued. "Or at least I thought they were friends for a while." That caught my interest but he said that to himself more so then to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I pushed.

"What do you think I mean by it… it's pretty damn simple." He took a breath. "Sorry, it's just annoying to think about is all. They're perfectly nice people…" I couldn't help but mentally scoff at that. "But I can tell they only hang out with me for the school help I provide."

I'm so fucking happy he just said that. I shouldn't be but I am. "Well now there's something we can use! It can pass off as really emotional if we play it up a bit."

"No, I think they may be pissed off if they knew that's what I think." He was decently calm again.

"Fine, it's your story." I caved, not really caring about the project at all and just being happy to know Kyle's life isn't as plastic as I though it had become.

"Well, it's your turn now." He said.

I laughed. "You didn't even tell me that much" I whined a little. "But I guess we can take turns a bit. What do you want to know?"

He sat for a few moments thinking of a question. "Hey, can I look threw your photo books? That way if I see something interesting you can just explain the picture." Hah! I knew he'd think of that at some point, I really dodged a bullet there.

"Sure, you have an album too right? I'll look over yours tomorrow and do the same." I got up and he followed as we headed to my living room to look threw pictures. I pulled the many books out as we passed the closet and placed them all over the center table. I grabbed the channel changer and flipped on the TV as Kyle began his search threw my family pictures.

He'd see something worth while every so often and ask me about it like the picture from Disney land or the picture of my dad in women's clothing. He seems to be being selective with what he asks because out of the hundreds of pictured he's maybe had 5 that stood out. I looked over the television without really watching but I was snapped out of my daze rather quickly when I heard a question I really didn't want to.

"Hmm, when did you get this hospital bracelet?"

Shit… I missed something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ohh, anyone want to guess at why Stan was in the hospital!?_

_If anyone guesses right I'll make SURE there is a lemon within the next 4 chapters._

_If not…then the story goes as planned and you'll have to wait even longer!_

_I'm not going to tell the person they were right though, so you'll all just have to wait._

_The more guesses I get the better chance you have._

_Thanks for reading._

_KuroxFye_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own South Park

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's gonna get pretty M eventually._

_Pairing: it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I gave up on fan fiction all together a while ago and totally forgot about this story. Then people started reviewing it again and I was like "Oh... RIGHT!". So really I've forgotten where I was going with this but I re invented my idea so hopefully this doesn't turn out too bad. It's pretty typical of an idea though so nothing great to expect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was avoiding the panic I knew was coming on the best I was able to. I really didn't want to explain and so I just won't, that's about the simplest answer to this. "It's nothing worth recording." I snatched the bracelet from his hand quick as I could and hid it within my pocket.

Kyle gave me the oddest look. I'm not ever sure what emotion was being portrayed. My heart was starting to race and I could actually feel my face starting to lose its coloring. If I so pleased I could down play it, spit out the reasoning and act like it's nothing but it has become something. And as it is a something I don't want to think about, it's also something I don't want to discuss. Least of all with someone who only stopped hating me yesterday. I would continue to panic but I think I'm getting dizzy.

"Dude, are you alright?" I heard Him ask. And oddly enough that was all it took to snap me back into reality. An over reaction… that's all. It's not as if he could make me tell him.

I blinked hard a few times and looked back into his emerald eyes. "Yeah, just fine." Though it was true somehow, that was not convincing.

"So why were you in the hospital then?"

"Not important?" I said in form of a question, hoping he'd understand I didn't like the subject.

And curious as he always was, I was foolish to expect him to give up. "So what? I'm just interested now."

I felt as if I could explode in his general direction. Not out of anger but out of self defense. Telling him off wouldn't likely be the most advised course of action though and I knew that. Still I could think of nothing to reply with. I lowered my head and allowed a few black bits of hair to fall in front of my eyes. Maybe I should lie, that would be a quick way around any questions he had.

"Stan?"

"I broke my leg!" I announced un convincingly and a little too happily for it to be true. Maybe he'd buy it anyways.

"Don't lie."

"Fuck you dude." It slipped through my lips; I didn't even think on it, it just kind of happened. Shit. "Sorry, just… just go home already." I wasn't really handling this with any vague resemblance of class at all. But at least I was handling it. "I need to get to sleep." I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6:00pm so really I just used a very dumb excuse. It doesn't matter though. I stood up and went to my room in hopes he would let himself out.

I fell onto my bed and pulled a nearby pillow into some death grip. Laying completely silent and listening for the door to close when he would leave. To my distaste I noticed that 10 min had passed and still I heard no one leave. Actually I could still hear pages of that album being flipped so he was down there working as if I hadn't left or anything. Slightly irritated I rolled onto my other side and made a half assed attempt at sleep.

A while later I'm snapped out of a 'not quite sleep' to the sound of someone coming up the stairs. I didn't have to roll over to know who was now standing in my doorway and I also didn't have to respond to his being there to get him to talk.

I'm being silly, this is retarded and I just want to fucking sleep so I can wake up tomorrow and be normal again. Over the last little bit I had basically just been laying here stringing together different swear words in hopes of falling asleep somehow.

He hadn't said anything yet, just then I felt the edge of my bed sink in… great, he's making himself comfortable. I roll even further onto my side, so much so that I'm actually on my stomach.

"Sorry." He said in a straight forward manner.

For a few seconds I couldn't much think of a response to that. I guess the best answer would be as followed. "It's alright, no biggie." I half mumbled that into a pillow but he still heard it, I know he did. I was surprised to feel a warm spot over my shoulder, took me a second to realize it was the warmth Kyle's hand was giving off.

We stayed like that for a good while before he ended up lying down next to me. So apparently he didn't plan on leaving just yet. I'm not to terribly happy about that, at the same time I'm also sort of proud. Looks like I've been forgiven maybe? Or maybe he's just feeling sorry for me in some way or another…

"It makes me worry you know."

Oh, fuck him. And here I was thinking he might, ya know… let it drop.

"Only because you're hiding it." He continues in a soft voice.

"Hah." I said without a trace of humor. "Go back to not caring at all, it was more convenient."

The hand that was resting on my shoulder gave a squeeze. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not but it seemed to be asking for an answer as well. I have a right to my privacy damn it! I don't get why he doesn't seem to understand this. Though I suppose he never really did, not even when we were kids. Back then though, I suppose we never really had secrets… he was family.

"Seriously dude." He kind of whispered. His change in heart is sort of freaking me out a little. Honestly, who's opinion changes this fast? Well again he is Kyle and that pretty much means he gets his own category. And I can't say I'm not enjoying this a little but it still seems wrong somehow.

"I'm not picking at your life!"

"Well, I don't have anything to hide."

"Neither do I." I pulled the covers over my head and pretended to ignore his presence.

"Don't you trust me?" About mid way through that sentence he sounded like he wanted to bite his tongue, serves him right. I'm not even sure we're friends again.

I shifted under the blankets but gave no verbal response.

He sighed loud enough for me to hear. "I… I have a secret too. You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

What the hell does he think this is? A game of truth among two pre teen girls!? For gods fucking sake that sounds so retarded and yet oddly appealing. Possibly only because I might get to discover some random flaw in his life bubble. Something more important than having '_fake_' friends. How could I be sure it was worth this though… If we had never stopped being friends he would have known in a heart beat, but that's just it… we're not.

"No dice…"

"Pleeeeaaase " He said in a very childish manner. I am now cretin he believes this is some sort of game. I'm not a toy and this is not funny. I will take him up on it though, the decision too is rather random but at the very least, I trust him not to tell anyone. I just hope this doesn't get me some fake sympathy… I hate that. I've pretty much come to terms with it anyways.

I inhaled deeply. "You first…" I muttered in a very approving way.

"What? No, that's not fair."

"Your game, you first."

I peered out from under my covers and watched his face twist in frustration. He knows I'm right and he'll play by my terms. He doesn't look too pleased though. He opens his mouth repetitively as if he was about to say it but just couldn't make himself. Over all he's avoiding eye contact as if it would kill him to look at me.

"Just spit it out, it's not like I'm going to blab anything stupid to the world. I'm not the fat ass."

"No, but you might hate me."

"Fat chance of you having done something that would make me hate you." I paused. "If you're willing to trade it for my… _thing_ then you had better say it already." I stopped again. "And just a warning, if you say anything about mine I will hunt you down and kill you." I ended with a smile that was probably creepy but I didn't really care.

"Well, it's something you…" He stopped and though. "You, probably should know."

"Stop with the dramatic pauses."

"I'm pretty sure that I might… possibly be, something along the lines of…"

"Say it for Christ's sake!"

"Gay." 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I don't like this chapter. D:  
This is what I get for ignoring a story for half a year and losing the vibe I had for it.  
Sorry to all you out there who don't like this bit either.  
I'm not even a StanxKyle fan at the moment so this feels really off._

Hope ya won't kill me.

I'll try and force myself to finish this story though, so comment and I'll work on the next chapter.  


_- KuroxFye_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own South Park

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own South Park

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own South Park_

_Rating: G… for now only! It's going to get pretty M eventually._

_Pairing: it will be StanxKyle_

_Author: KuroxFye_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Gay"_

I felt my jaw drop slightly and I stared, wide eyed at my old best friend. That was defiantly not what I was expecting and I'm sure my face displayed my utter confusion. I do hope he doesn't miss read my shock for something worse. It's all I can do, to just not let my mind wander a little on the subject, I wanted to tell him that it's no big deal and that I don't care but my mouth didn't seem to be keen on forming words for me. So I sat there, helpless, staring into his green eyes with a look on my face that could probably be described as empty.

I was nearing the ability to form words, my stomach was twisted in a knot but my face was starting to relax. Now I only had to think of the right words to say, unfortunately or maybe fortunately I wasn't given the time to think them through. It took less than a second, a single moment. I saw an eager flash in Kyle's eyes and before I could reason it I felt his lips on mine. It was warm; his body had always seemed to radiate heat, and thought the kiss was light and delicate there was something behind it. My body had regressed back into it's pre kissing condition, I froze entirely. I could swear I even lost some body heat in my statue like position. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't even thinking about what to do, I wasn't even thinking. Apparently Kyle was though, and I felt him pull back.

He looked slightly irritated and very embarrassed. "I'm… err, sorry…" He trailed off quietly to himself. "I needed to see. I'll leave you alone now." And he walked out my door faster than I could make myself stop him.

"Damn." I muttered to myself, when I finally got my voice back. I guess if I kissed someone and they had no reaction in any way I might be put off too so I couldn't much blame him for leaving like that. As quickly as my voice had returned, so had my stomach's pain and the need to vomit became pressing.

"Oh shit" And I make a run for the washroom.

After spending an hour slumped on the bathroom floor in pain, I deemed myself well enough to return to my room. I sprawled out over my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I didn't know what to make of what had just happened with Kyle. On the one hand I was completely confused and felt as if I should just shy away from the issue and pretend it never happened. On the other hand I had a feeling I couldn't really explain, it made the entire thing seem right and it was this feeling that was making my stomach twist, a sign usually reserved for pretty girls in my case. 

One thing was for sure though, I didn't care that Kyle had done it, I wasn't repulsed and he needed to know that before he'd have time to think it over to the point of insane awkwardness. Which I'm sure he would eventually do. So I rolled to my side ands picked up the phone, looking at it for a moments hesitation, then began to dial his number. And it started to ring. 

"Hello?" Mrs. Broflovski's voice sounded.

I was kind of disappointed it hadn't been Kyle who picked up. "Hey Mrs. B, is Kyle around?"

"Oh yes, just a second." She said quickly, then I could hear her yelling for Kyle to pick the phone up. I hear a click of the phone being picked up, and another click of the other phone being put down.

"Hello?" Came a monotone voice.

"Hey Ky…"

There was no response to my voice.

"Dude, talk to me." I said kindly as I could, I twisted the phone cord around my fingers nervously.

There was a sigh and then he finally spoke. "I already said sorry man."

"I don't want you to say sorry though, I'm totally fine with it." I said honestly.

"You don't have to lie about it, it's weird and I know it and AUGH!"

"No no no, man. Don't beat yourself up about it. Really, it's not weird."

"I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to?" I laughed, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Well… not really, no. It just sort of happened." He groaned in disgust with himself.

I laughed again. "Well I don't care that it did happen if that makes you feel any better."

"You were repulsed…"

"Was not."

"You looked like you were ready to throw up…"

I had to roll my eyes, and here he's the person who's supposed to know me best. "And what does vomit mean when it comes to me?" I asked, trying to clue him in.

"That you're sick or disgusted, like it means to everyone else." He said with a little anger to his tine, though it wasn't directed at me.

"Wendy Testaburger."

That one name created silence from him, looks like it finally clicked with him. I mean I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do about the entire thing but he had a right to know my actual reaction. And I couldn't have him thinking he made me sick… in a bad way.

"Look, I don't know…" I started. "But one thing is for sure, you don't repulse me. So don't make yourself sick thinking over it. I don't care, really."

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"Nothing? I don't see why anything would have to be done." I didn't have to see him to know that his face was portraying dislike to that answer. I'm pretty sure he'd rather just beat himself over it than ignore it. Kyle, always having to do something about everything.

"Nothing?" Was all he vocally responded with.

"Right, but I don't want things to be awkward between us okay? I thinks we've had enough awkward to last us a life time."

He laughed.

"You okay now?" I asked, just to clear it up.

"I guess so… Stan, you never took your turn."

"Huh?"

"I told you my secret, you never told me yours."

"You ran away before I had the chance to." 

"Well you have my attention now…"

I swallowed hard and laughed "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said it was nothing again eh?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll… tell you in person man, it's not phone material." I bought myself a little time. I had honestly entirely forgotten that I was supposed to tell him about that blasted bracelet. And though Kyle and his kissing hadn't put me off, talking about that did. And so I quickly closed the conversation. "I've gotta go though. See you tomorrow"

And I hung up before he could even reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ohh man, you guys go ahead and murder me. I swear this will get finished! I just have no idea when. Maybe twenty years or so at this rate._

Well, reviews are loved and I'll try to get the next chapter up within reasonable time.

_-KuroxFye_


End file.
